User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Flandre, Sister of the Devil
|date = August 3rd, 2013 |health = 50 |attack = 80 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 40 |resource = blood |hp = 452 (+90) |mana = 120 (+20) |damage = 46 (+3.0) |range = 125 (melee) |armor = 18.5 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3%) |healthregen = 6.825 (+ 0.78) |manaregen = 6.3 (+0.5) |speed = 345 }} Flandre, Sister of the Devil is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Vampires use Blood instead of Mana. For further information, look here. physical damage. }} Flandre showers a targeted area with a rainbow-coloured barrage, dealing magic damage. For the next three seconds after using this ability, she may dash towards a target location at the cost of 50 blood. |leveling= 350 |cooldown= 14 |cost= 6% |costtype= of current health |range= 775 }} Inscribes a magic circle at a target location that lasts for 5 seconds. Enemy champions inside the circle causes Flandre's silhouettes to attack them. Silhouettes apply on-hit effects and inherit Flandre's attack speed and a portion of attack damage. |leveling= |cooldown= 7 |cost= 4% |costtype= of current health |range= 600 }} Flandre summons 3 more identical clones of herself that follow her for a short while. Clones can attack and apply Flandre's passive, but they deal less and take 50% more damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 8% |costtype= of current health }} Flandre draws a half-circle in front of her and mark it for total destruction. The marked area explodes after 1.5 seconds, knocking outer enemy champions outwards and enemy champions inside the arc inwards, dealing physical damage. For the next (blood / 100) attacks, Flandre deals massive bonus physical damage, remainder values are rounded up to the nearest 100. |leveling= |cost= no |costtype= cost |cooldown= |range= 750 }} Notes and Nonsense Unlike her sister Remilia, Flandre doesn't really control her power. Counterparting her sister who focuses on up-close-and-personal magic damage, Flandre focuses on up-close-and-personal physical damage, essentially a melee carry. Flandre is even more reliant on her sister (who is a light diner) for blood resource, as many of her abilities require enough blood to have additional effects. * Passive: Sustain and situational on-hit passive. Since blood is reliant on how much you regenerate health, try to get as many attacks as you can to charge up your blood stacks. Once you have 50 blood minimum, all your other abilities are pretty much enhanced, albeit slightly. * Q: Skillshot nuke with situational gap closer. The latter part cannot be activated unless you can spend 50 blood on it, so bear in mind your positioning if you don't have the resource to use it. * W: AoE DoT with situational slow. Rather weak early and used more for harassment. The AoE gets deadly once Flandre has enough blood and items to abuse the scaling. * E: Defensive evasion ability with situational slow. While you could use this for offensive purposes, it is more useful to soak some single-target enemy focus on you for a short while. * R: AoE Hard CC. Primarily used to split up enemies, as the CC is quite potent like , while also giving a massive steroid afterwards. ;Theoretical Item Build Quotes Fun fact: I actually wrote this yesterday, but server error happened and I lost all my work. The current kit is slightly different from the original one I designed. In any case, I'm leaving quotes empty again until I feel like writing them. -- Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 09:02, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * The Centennial Festival for Magical Girls * U.N. Owen Was Her? Category:Custom champions